Le journal intime de Peter Petitgrow
by El Rio
Summary: Peter reçoit un journal qui se remplit tout seul. Celui-ci raconte et analyse les sept années de Peter à Poudlard...Voilà mon 4ème chapitre. Read, Enjoy & Review.
1. Lundi 4 septembre 1970

LE JOURNAL INTIME DE PETER PETITGROW  
  
Auteur : moi ! El Rio, alias Elriowiel Greenleaf-Lorelindol, Apalie etc....  
  
Résumé général : Peter Petitgrow, à son entrée à Poudlard, se voit offrir un journal intime qui se remplit tout seul, raconte la journée et la commente... Et Peter entame 7 longues années d'étude, pleines de rebondissements...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bah voilà c'est une fic sur HP jusque là rien d'original, mais bon j'ai changé de perso, moi c'est Peter Petitgrow, et je l'aime beaucoup ! J'espère des reviews, mais faut pas rêver non plus ! Il ya des nouveaux personnages, évidemment, mais qui m'interessent moins que Peter, donc pour le moment j'insiste pas trop sur eux !  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui m'appartient, et qui n'appartient donc pas à JKR. En gros, rien ne vous appartient ici, sauf les reviews, que j'espère nombreuses !  
  
Spoiler : tome 4, le tome 5 étant la plus grosse (censuré) disons horreur que j'ai lue depuis longtemps...Et pourtant !  
  
Dernières mises à jour : J'ai corrigé les fautes d'orthographe, mais s'il en reste beaucoup prévenez-moi, j'essayerai d'accéder à un correcteur, je n'en ai pas !!  
  
D'autre part, j'ai corrigé quelques petites erreurs : je signale en particulier à Lily Evans 2004 que le Choixpeau dit (noir sur blanc) dans sa chanson du 4ème tome qu'il date de l'époque des fondateurs... Évidemment pour un monde alternatif ce n'est pas une obligation, mais néanmoins...  
  
Le journal intime de Peter Petitgrow  
  
Peter sortit précautionneusement de son sac le paquet de papier de soie bleu marqué au sceau de Flourish & Blotts et, posant sa main sur le sceau, il prononça à voix basse : « Alohomora ». Le ruban doré se défit, et le papier de soie se détacha lentement, laissant entre les mains de Peter un carnet de cuir noir. Sur la couverture se détachaient nettement les mots : « Journal intime de Peter Petitgrow ».  
  
Il retourna le carnet et lu à voix basse : « Ce carnet magique se remplit tout seul : à la fin de chaque journée, vous pourrez lire la résumé de votre journée, et, le matin, vous y trouverez le récit de vos rêves, ainsi que leur interprétation. Attention ! Nouvelle version, plus perfectionnée : le journal raconte et interprète aussi vos sentiments et pensées de la journée. Préférences personnalisables. Bonne présentation. Usage déconseillé en cas de schizophrénie. « Ce carnet est la solution à tous les problèmes de l'adolescence, de dépression etc....et il aide à une relecture personnelle profonde. L'invention du siècle... » (B. Clary) »  
  
Peter leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré : « C'est pas possible, ma mère a dû faire son éducation chez les Mormons pour dénicher un truc pareil...Bon, on va voir ce que ça va donner... » pensa t'il. Il ouvrit le carnet et commença à lire. Sur la première page était inscrit, en lettres courbes violettes : « Ce carnet à été offert à Peter Petitgrow par Marina Petitgrow, le 4 septembre 1975. Qu'il en fasse bonne usage. »  
  
Il tourna la page. « Il faudra que je change la police aussi, elle est affreuse ! »  
  
Lundi 4 septembre 1970  
« Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour : le premier jour de Peter à Poudlard. Alors que Peter s'apprêtait à monter dans le Poudlard Express, sa mère, Marina, lui tendit ce carnet, tandis que son père ne dissimulait pas sa fierté : « Mon fiston, mon fils unique adoré, à Poudlard ! Quand je pense qu'ils nous ont envoyé la lettre jusqu'en France ! C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux que Beauxbâtons, Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en se tournant vers sa femme. Celle-ci le regarda en riant : « Ernest, calme-toi, voyons, on t'a déjà dit que Poudlard a accepté Peter principalement parce que je suis d'origine anglaise... » répondit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent bruyamment, tandis que Peter tournait la tête. « Quelle honte, ces parents ! » pensa t-il.  
  
Le Poudlard Express sonna le départ, ce qui donna à Peter l'occasion de s'arracher des bras et recommandations de sa mère, qui n'en tarissait pas. Il monta dans le train en poussant sa malle devant lui, et se mit en quête d'une place. Les premiers compartiments étaient pleins d'élèves beaucoup plus âgés que lui, à l'air rébarbatif, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva un compartiment à moitié vide. 3 premières années, deux garçons et une fille, tentaient désespérément d'engager la conversation avec une fille qui n'avait absolument pas l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard (elle faisait au plus 9 ans), et qui s'accrochait furieusement à un vieux nounours en peluche. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, et deux grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Je peux m'installer ? » demanda Peter. Un des garçons se leva et l'aida à monter sa malle sur le porte-bagages. « Dis donc » dit-il « elle est drôlement lourde ta malle ! » « Oui, c'est normal, c'est ma mère qui l'a préparée, et elle m'a obligé à passer trois heures complètes dans des magasins pour m'acheter des robes. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir en voyant la vendeuse revenir avec les bras chargés de robes, toutes différentes et de toutes les couleurs. Finalement, j'ai moins de robes noires que de robes de couleur, c'est idiot, ça ne me servira jamais ! » « Bah, je me plaindrai pas à ta place, tu vas faire craquer toutes les filles » lui rétorqua le troisième garçon ; « Je m'appelle Max Pebbs , et lui c'est Will Marvin » « Moi c'est Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda t'il en baissant la voix et en désignant la fille qui pleurait encore. L'autre fille lui avait pris la main et lui chuchotait à l'oreille d'un air impuissant. Elle leva de splendides yeux verts vers Peter. « Probablement que des niaiseries » pensa Peter. A tort.  
  
Il s'approcha de la fille en pleurs et, éloignant l'autre fille, la prit dans ses bras et la berça silencieusement . Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon et ferma les yeux. Les sanglots s'apaisèrent et elle s'endormit en quelques minutes. Peter l'allonga doucement sur la banquette. « Comment s'appelle t'elle ? » demanda t'il. « Agatha » dit la fille aux yeux verts. « Et moi c'est Lily » « Vous êtes tous en première année ? » demanda Peter. Les autres acquiescèrent. « Dites-moi que vous êtes un peu inquiets, ça me rassurera », continua t'il avec un mince sourire. Les deux garçons sourirent franchement, mais Lily ne réagit pas. Ils s'assirent, en évitant soigneusement Agatha, qui dormait maintenant comme un bébé. « Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à sucer son pouce » dit Peter. Mais cette réflexion ne lui apporta pas du tout ce qu'il espérait. Will et Max firent semblant de ne pas entendre, tandis que Lily lui décocha un regard noir, et Peter ne put que remarquer l'éclat magnifique de ses yeux verts.  
  
Agatha ne se réveilla que lorsque la vendeuse de bonbons du Poudlard Express pointa sa tête par la portière du compartiment : « Vous désirez quelque chose à manger, les enfants ? Chocogrenouilles, Dragées Magiques de Bertie Crochue ? » Peter acheta une bonne dizaine de Chocogrenouilles, et les autres ne se firent pas prier pour l'imiter. Bientôt, les 5 enfants discutaient avec animation, se racontant leurs vacances, parlant de leurs familles et de Poudlard. Lily était d'une famille moldue, et ses parents avaient failli sauter au plafond en apprenant que leur fille était une sorcière. Sa sœur Pétunia, en revanche, l'avait très mal pris, considérant que Lily ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention à elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait... Mais Pétunia était une telle vache...Will et Max étaient amis de naissance, mais la lettre de Max s'était perdue, et avait mis très longtemps à arriver : ça avait été la crise chez lui, ses parents étaient frustrés de voir leur fils refusé à Poudlard, et Will ne voulait pas partir à Poudlard sans son ami d'enfance : il s'apprêtait à envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour décliner l'invitation à Poudlard quand la lettre de Max était arrivé, le jour de l'anniversaire des deux garçons. Quelle joie ça avait été pour les deux familles ! Et quelle fête formidable pour les deux amis ! Évidemment, ils ne voulaient pas être répartis dans des maisons différentes, et cela semblait un sujet de vive inquiétude pour les deux. Et comment allait se passer la répartition ? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait. Peter raconta ses vacances dans une colonie de vacances Moldue, où il avait terrorisé une petite fille en lui racontant les histoires des trolls et des loups-garous de la Forêt Interdite : il avait finalement été renvoyé de la colonie pour « imagination trop fertile et nuisible aux autres enfants »., un motif qui avait désespéré sa mère (« mais que vas-tu devenir ? ») et follement amusé son père (« c'est bien mon fils, tu es un digne sorcier... »).  
  
Mais la vraie surprise fut quand Agatha, qui auparavant s'était surtout concentrée sur ses Chocogrenouilles, avait enfin pris part à la conversation : lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, le compartiment se tut, et tous la regardèrent, hypnotisés : le son qui s'échappait de sa bouche avait un timbre grave rare chez les enfants et une douceur de satin. Sa voix inspirait le respect et le silence, tant par sa douceur que par les modulations extraordinaires qu'elle pouvait adopter selon les circonstances, et le moindre mot sorti de sa bouche faisait défiler devant les yeux de Peter des images toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres. Quand elle eut fini de raconter son aventure (assez banale en somme : elle s'était perdue dans les bois un soir et s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec un loup-garou. Croyant sa fin proche, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la pleine lune : l'affreux loup-garou ne pouvait être qu'un Epouventard, et elle s'était donc enfuie en riant ; mais chacune de ses paroles s'accompagnait d'une ribambelle d'images aussi nettes qu'un film.), il y eût un silence. Max prit enfin la parole. Sa propre vois sembla laide et coassante après la magie de celle d'Agatha : « J'avais entendu parler des pouvoirs de la voix des Évocateurs, mais je pensais que c'était juste une histoire de grand-mère qu'on racontait aux enfants devant la cheminée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je rencontrerais une Évocatrice ! »  
  
Agatha se troubla. Elle reprit la parole, mais sa voix avait perdu tout son charme, et elle sembla à Peter dure comme de l'acier : « C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyée à Poudlard si jeune : quand Dumbledore a appris que j'étais une Évocatrice –ce n'est pas héréditaire, et ça a surpris toute la famille- il a voulu m'apprendre à contrôler mon « talent » (elle prononça ce mot d'un air dédaigneux). Si j'y arrive, je pourrai contrôler ma voix, l'empêcher de montrer telle ou telle image, selon mes désirs. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je peux faire pour cacher ça, c'est de prendre une voix monocorde comme ça... »  
  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'une septi ème année pointa sa tête par la porte : « Bonjour les premières années, je suis Cassandra Lyvler. Je suis la Préfète en Chef des Gryffondor. Le train va arriver à Poudlard d'ici quelques minutes. Il faudrait que vous vous changiez. Après, suivez Hagrid... » Les garçons quittèrent le wagon pour laisser aux filles d'enfiler leurs robes. Bientôt, la train siffla l'arrivée en gare de Poudlard : « Les premières années, par ici » tonitruait déjà un homme gigantesque, debout au bout du quai. Les enfants descendirent leurs malles et les traînèrent jusqu'à lui : « Je suis Hagrid » continua l'homme une fois qu'ils étaient tous là. « Je suis le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Allez venez, on avance. » Il les conduisit jusqu'à des dizaines de petites barques en bois gris, dans lesquels ils s'installèrent par groupes de 5. Tandis que Peter s'asseyait à côté d'une fille à la peau blanche, aux cheveux noirs et à l'air pensif, il vit Agatha, trois barques plus loin, en compagnie de Will et Max, et Lily, assise près d'un assez beau garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes. Elle entra vite dans une discussion animée avec lui, et Peter décida de s'intéresser plutôt à ses compagnons. La fille à la peau blanche s'appelait Juliet. En face de Juliet se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux déjà gris, qui semblait fatigué, du nom de Remus Lupin, et à côté de lui, un beau garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, Sirius Black, qui tentait déjà de se faire remarquer par sa charmante voisine, une ravissante brunette qui ne manifestait pour le dernier que la plus vive indifférence. Une fois les présentations faites, Remus se tourna vers Peter , et lui dit à voix basse, pour ne pas perturber le doux clapotement des barques sur le lac : « Tu veux rentrer dans quelle maison toi ? » Peter prit un air gêné : « Disons que comme je reviens tout droit de France, j'ai aucune idée de ce que sont toutes ces maisons... Déjà que le Poudlard Express, les barques et tout, ça m'impressionne... » Remus sourit légèrement : « Bah, tu sais je te conseille de profiter de ce trajet en barques, c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu le fais.. » Peter paniqua : « Quoi ? Je risque de me faire renvoyer, ou tuer, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » « Mais non, pas du tout » répondit Remus, qui riait cette fois franchement. « Le passage par les barques est réservé aux premières années, les autres prennent des calèches, ça c'est juste un rituel pour nous impressionner. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait que des premières années ici ? Et dans toutes les autres barques ? » Black, visiblement lassé par son peu de succès auprès de la jolie brunette (qui, comme il leur indiqua, s'appelait Liz), vint rejoindre la conversation des deux garçons. « Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire l'idiot pour attirer l'attention à lui » remarqua Peter. Mais Peter dut concéder à Sirius qu'il y arrivait fort bien, car Juliet ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon . Remus commença à lui expliquer le principe des maisons qui était, selon lui, « la base de toute l'éducation du Poudlard , parce que l'émulation blablablabla...».  
  
Bientôt, il arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard. Le château, posé en aplomb du lac, brillait par mille petites fenêtres. Tous levèrent la tête, et même Sirius se tut un instant, ébloui par la beauté et la grandeur de l'école. Ils accostèrent, et Hagrid les conduisit à la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique brillait de mille étoiles , à tel point que Peter, en entrant, ne sut pas dire où finissaient les bougies et ou commençait le ciel. Lorsque les premières années entrèrent, toute la salle se tut. Un vieux sorcier à la barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lune («Dumbledore » lui souffla Remus ) fit apparaître devant lui un chapeau noir, qui brillait de mille feux : « Pour ceux qui ne le connaîtraient pas, je vous présente le Choixpeau » dit-il (« le seul l'unique » souffla un élève non loin de Peter. Plusieurs filles, qui le regardaient avec des yeux admiratifs, pouffèrent de rire.) « C'est lui qui décidera de votre Répartition dans les maisons, maisons qu'il vous présentera lui-même : le Professeur Flitwick, ici présent » (un petit homme grassouillet se leva et salua avec ampleur) « l'a enchanté pour qu'il vous chante une petite chanson en début d'année. Une nouvelle chaque année, bien sûr ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai cru comprendre que le Professeur Flitwick en particulier ne semblait pas très satisfait de mon niveau musical... » Une grande partie de la salle éclata de rire, tandis que Dumbledore continuait : « Professeur Clarr, je vous en prie » Un vieil homme à l'air doux et aux yeux brillants se leva, et posa le Choixpeau sur une chaise. Il tapota le Choixpeau du bout de sa baguette. À la stupeur de Peter (et, visiblement, de tous les élèves), une bouche se déchira au milieu du chapeau, et d'une voix coassante, celui-ci chanta :  
  
« Le Choixpeau sait tout Il lira au fond de vous Il verra vos qualités Vos défauts et vos goûts  
  
Si vous êtes courageux Loyal et irrespectueux, A Gryffondor vous irez.  
  
Serpentard pour les ambitieux Les plus malins et les moins sages Et ceux qui attendent la réussite.  
  
A Serdaigle on accueille les brillants Les travailleurs et les intelligents Trouveront ici leur bonheur.  
  
Et à Poufsouffle les plus doux Les psychologues et les calmes Et les curieux surtout...  
  
Alors faites-moi confiance, Je saurai vous trouver une maison ! »  
  
À côté de Peter, le même garçon (visiblement un Gryffondor, vu les couleurs du blason qui ornait sa poitrine) souffla à son voisin : « Ils exagèrent, c'est la même chanson que nous a chanté Dumbledore l'année dernière ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il chante moins faux ! » tandis que Dumbledore se raclait la gorge : « Bon, il semble qu'il y ait une erreur dans le sort qui a été lancé à ce chapeau, la chanson était supposée être différente de celle de l'année dernière. Nous ferons attention à ce que ceci ne se reproduise pas ! » dit- il.  
  
Le Professeur Clarr reprit, et commença l'appel : « Claire Arcal » Une fille avec des couettes s'avança d'un air timide, s'assit sur la chaise et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci lança un « Poufsouffle » retentissant, et la fille se dirigea d'un air triomphant vers la table des Poufsouffle, où elle fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Clarr continua... Jonatan Alban fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Clark Azell à Poufsouffle et Lucia Bilvs à Serpentard.  
  
« Sirius Black » Le garçon se dirigea d'un air qu'il voulait assuré et conquérant vers le Choixpeau. A peine l'eût il posé sur sa tête que celui-ci hurla « Gryffondor ». Tous les Gryffondor se levèrent pour accueillir le premier des premières années.  
  
La Répartition continuait. Lily Evans et Agatha Glaner furent envoyées à Gryffondor. « Max Marvin » Celui-ci lança un dernier regard à Will qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le Choixpeau le mit à Serdaigle et Peter entendit à côté de lui la voix de Will qui psalmodiait « Serdaigle, Serdaigle... ». tandis que Remus Lupin s'asseyait silencieusement à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
On arriva à la lettre P. Peter vit Will se raidir à côté. « Il ne faut pas que je montre de pareils signes de faiblesse » pensa t'il. « je ne dois pas me réduire à ça. » Enfin, Clarr appela : « Will Pebbes » Bientôt, Will rejoignait son ami à la table des Serdaigle. Peter s'avançait déjà vers la chaise, conscient que c'était son tour, quand Clarr prononça : « James Potter » Comme au ralentit, Peter vit s'avancer Potter, s'asseoir sur la chaise et poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Immédiatement, celui-ci cria : « Gryffondor » et James, tout fier, alla s 'asseoir entre Lily Evans et Sirius Black, avec lequel il entra immédiatement dans une vive discussion.  
  
Peter vit défiler devant lui tous les élèves au ralenti, et, enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul, minuscule forme au milieu de l'allée. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui . Il reprit contenance, se redressa et ravala ses larmes. Dumbledore le fixait d'un œil étrange, tandis que Clarr relisait pour une énième fois sa liste : « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda le directeur . « D'où viens-tu ? » « Peter Petitgrow. Je viens de France et je m'apprêtais à aller à Beauxbâtons quand j'ai reçu une convocation de Poudlard, et je suis venu par le Poudlard Express avec tous les autres élèves. » Il fouilla ses poches et tendit à Dumbledore son billet de train et sa convocation, un peu chiffonnés. Dumbledore était stupéfait : « Je n'ai jamais envoyé cette convocation, c'est de toute évidence un faux ! Mais comme tu es ici, je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'accepter à Poudlard : je ne peux pas te renvoyer à Beauxbâtons ! Et j'enverrai une lettre à tes parents dès ce soir pour les prévenir. Maintenant, mets le chapeau, je t'en prie. »  
  
Peter n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de son corps. Tous ses nerfs, tous ses muscles tendus lui envoyaient mille signaux sur le silence pesant de la pièce, l'air lourd, les regards attentifs... Il coiffa le Choixpeau, espérant que le rabat de celui-ci serait suffisant pour cacher son visage des yeux indiscrets de Poudlard. « Hmmmmm, un élève supplémentaire à Poudlard ? Jamais vu ça depuis... hum, depuis longtemps je crois... ah oui, je me souviens, un certain Tom Riddle, il y a plus de 30 ans... Venait tout droit du fin fond de la campagne... Je crois qu'il était vexé de ne pas avoir reçu la lettre...Mais bon, là n'est point la question... Qui es-tu ?Voyons ça. Arrogance française. Un peu trouillard aussi ? » Tandis que le Choixpeau monologuait dans sa tête, Peter répétait inlassablement « Gryffondor, Gryffondor... ». Il ne voulait pas aller ailleurs. Plutôt mourir que de subir l'humiliation d'être un vulgaire Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle. Quand aux Serpentard... Peter savait qu'il n'en serait jamais, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. « Tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? » continua le Choixpeau. « Mais es-tu sûr d'en avoir les capacités ? » Peter sût que tout était fini. Une grosse larme coula le long de sa joue. Le Choixpeau hurla : « Gryffondor » et Peter, humilié, se leva, et fit un pas vers la table des Poufsouffle.  
  
C'est à ce moment-la qu'il se rendit compte que toute la table des Gryffondor criait de joie. « Pourquoi crient t'ils ? » se demanda t'il. « Sans doute sont-ils heureux que ce maudit Choixpeau... » Il s'arrêta. Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Gryffondor ! Il était admis à Gryffondor ! Il se rua vers la table rouge et or et s'assit entre Lily et Agatha, qui le félicitèrent en posant sur chacune de ses joues un baiser claquant. Peter était aux anges,.  
  
À peine s'était t'il assis que Dumbledore dit d'une voix sonore : « Je pense que ces événements vous ont creusé l'appétit, alors à table ! Les recommandations de début d'année seront faites après. Néanmoins » ajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin, tandis que tous les élèves soupiraient. « je vous signale que...BON APPÉTIT ! » Les élèves éclairèrent de rire tandis que sur les tables apparurent de délicieux plats en tous genres, qui rappelèrent à Peter ce qu'il avait oublié, -chose exceptionnelle- la faim qui le tenaillait depuis quelques heures déjà. Les assiettes se remplirent et, pendant les premières minutes, toute la Grande Salle ne fut que silence. Mais bientôt, les premières élèves levaient la tête, et les discussions reprirent bon train. Peter jubilait d'être, pour une fois, le centre de l'attention : tous écoutaient attentivement dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et les hypothèses fusaient dans tous les sens : « C'est un Mangemort » entendit Peter quelques mètres plus loin. « Pfffff, » dit-il à voix haute, « si j'étais un Mangemort, ou même un fils de Mangemort, je me serai débrouillé pour passer incognito, car dans une situation pareille, Dumbledore m'aurait reconnu » « Mais alors selon toi, Petitgrow » demanda un troisième année à l'air stupide. (« Comment sait-il mon nom ? » se demanda Peter), « pourquoi ceci s'est-il passé ? » Peter était bien embarrassé. Il chercha autour de lui un soutien qui pourrait lui souffler une réponse, et fut finalement sauvé par l'arrivée du dessert. Pouddings, gâteaux, tartes, crêpes et pancakes, fruits, glaces et yaourts en tous genres venaient de remplacer les fromages. Il se servit une grosse platée, et trouva alors son inspiration. La bouche fourrée de chocolat, il marmonna une version de l'histoire encore plus improbable que les autres. « Chest très chimple, chest chuschte que mes parents voulaient que che chois dans chune bonne école alors... » Il se rendit bientôt compte que personne ne l'écoutait, trop occupés que tous étaient à s'empiffrer. Mais c'est vrai que c'était étrange, cette histoire, il n'en savait absolument rien... Il relégua l'événement au fond de sa pensée, et se concentra sur le dessert...  
  
Les Gryffondors furent conduits dans leur dortoir par Cassandra Lyvler, la préfète en chef, qui leur transmis le mot de passe, « Honneur » et montra aux garçons leur chambre. Ils se répartirent les lits : James et Sirius s'installèrent près de la porte, Remus au fond et Peter dans le lit vide. Peter sortit précautionneusement de son sac le paquet de papier de soie bleu marqué au sceau de Flourish & Blotts et, posant sa main sur le sceau, il prononça à voix basse : « Alohomora ». Le ruban doré se défit, et le papier de soie se détacha lentement, laissant entre les mains de Peter un carnet de cuir noir. Sur la couverture se détachait nettement les mots : « Journal intime de Peter Petitgrow ».  
  
Il retourna le carnet et lu à voix basse : « Ce carnet magique se remplit tout seul : à la fin de chaque journée, vous pourrez lire la résumé de votre journée, et, le matin, vous y trouverez le récit de vos rêves, ainsi que leur interprétation. Attention ! Nouvelle version, plus perfectionnée : le journal raconte et interprète aussi vos sentiments et pensées de la journée. Préférences personnalisables. Bonne présentation. Usage déconseillé en cas de schizophrénie. « Ce carnet est la solution à tous les problèmes de l'adolescence, de dépression etc....et il aide à une relecture personnelle profonde. L'invention du siècle... » (B. Clary, s.j.) »  
  
Peter leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré : « C'est pas possible, ma mère a du faire son éducation chez les Mormons pour dénicher un truc pareil...Bon, on va voir ce que ça va donner... » pensa t'il. Il ouvrit le carnet et commença à lire. Sur la première page était inscrit, en lettres courbes violettes : « Ce carnet à été offert à Peter Petitgrow par Marina Petitgrow, le 4 septembre 1975. Qu'il en fasse bonne usage. »  
  
Il tourna la page. « Il faudra que je change la police aussi, elle est affreuse ! » Et il commença à lire.  
  
Une fois sa lecture achevée... »  
  
Le récit s'arrêtait là. En-dessous était inscrit en vert :  
  
Relecture personnelle  
  
Dans ces pages, nous choisirons de commenter quelques unes de vos réflexions et actions de la journée pour vous permettre d'approfondir la connaissance de votre personnalité :  
  
o « Quelle honte, ces parents ! » pensa t'il. Cette réflexion montre un certain esprit « adolescent » qui consiste en une opposition caractéristique à tout ce qui concerne les parents.  
  
o « Probablement que des niaiseries. » pensa Peter. Orgueil, arrogance typique de l'adolescence.  
  
o « Il manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à sucer son pouce » Voir réflexion précédente. »  
  
Les commentaires continuaient ainsi pendant quelques lignes. La dernière fit bien rire Peter :  
  
o « C'est pas possible, ma mère a fait son éducation chez les Mormons » Recherche de références culturelles, mais erreur : dans la situation actuelle, ça serait plutôt chez les Jésuites ! »  
  
Une fois sa lecture achevée, Peter se déshabilla et s'endormit. 


	2. Mardi 5 septembre 1970

LE JOURNAL INTIME DE PETER PETITGROW  
  
Auteur : moi ! El Rio, alias Elriowiel Greenleaf-Lorelindol, Apalie etc...  
  
Résumé général : Peter Petitgrow, à son entrée à Poudlard, se voit offrir un journal intime qui se remplit tout seul, raconte la journée et la commente... Et Peter entame 7 longues années d'étude, pleines de rebondissements...  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les rencontres sont nombreuses dans le train qui mène à Poudlard...Et l'arrivée à l'école elle-même n'est pas triste...En effet, Peter ne semble pas avoir été prévu sur les listes de Dumbledore ! Nouveaux personnages et surprises en vue...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bah voilà c'est une fic sur HP jusque là rien d'original, mais bon j'ai changé de perso, moi c'est Peter Petitgrow, et je l'aime beaucoup ! J'espère des reviews, mais faut pas rêver non plus ! Il ya des nouveaux personnages, évidemment, mais qui m'interessent moins que Peter, donc pour le moment j'insiste pas trop sur eux !  
  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui m'appartient, et qui n'appartient donc pas à JKR. En gros, rien ne vous appartient ici, sauf les reviews, que j'espère nombreuses !  
  
Spoiler : tome 4, le tome 5 étant la plus grosse (censuré) disons horreur que j'ai lue depuis longtemps...Et pourtant !  
  
Dernières mises à jour : J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes d'orthographe, mais s'il en reste beaucoup prévenez-moi, j'essayerai d'accéder à un correcteur, je n'en ai pas !!  
  
D'autre part, j'ai corrigé quelques petites erreurs : je signale en particulier à Lily Evans 2004 que le Choixpeau dit (noir sur blanc) dans sa chanson du 4ème tome qu'il date de l'époque des fondateurs... Évidemment pour un monde alternatif ce n'est pas une obligation, mais néanmoins...  
  
« Mardi 5 septembre 1970  
  
Peter fut tiré de son lit par le Magicoréveil de James : celui-ci s'adaptait à la personne qui dormait dans la chambre et produisait un son qui permettrait, selon le slogan, « de vous tirer du lit en douceur et avec plaisir ». Malheureusement pour Peter (et pour ses compagnons), le Magicoréveil était un peu vieux (James l'avait hérité de son cousin, qui était déjà en formation pour devenir Voyant Professionnel), et n'était pas adapté à des chambres communes : le son qu'il produisit était un mélange entre une douce musique langoureuse (pour Peter), du hard rock (pour Sirius), une symphonie de Beethoven (pour Remus) et la dernière chanson à la mode(pour James, bien évidemment). James, furieux, attrapa l'objet et le lança à travers la pièce. Celui-ci rebondit sur le lit de Peter et arriva droit dans le ventre de Remus, qui venait de se redresser. Quand il extirpa le réveil du tas de couvertures dans lequel il avait atterri, James remonta le mécanisme, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dire au réveil : « Évitez de maltraiter les objets fabriqués par Viviane&co. Bien qu'ayant été conçu pour résister à toutes vos envies, votre Médicoréveil n'est plus sous garantie... »  
  
« Évidemment » souffla James, « la garantie s'est expirée au bout des 10 ans réglementaires ! ». Peter pouffa tandis que James envoya son polochon à la tête de Sirius, qui avait profité du répit pour se rendormir. Remus regarda avec horreur sa montre et tira les deux autres de sa bagarre. En quelques heures, ils furent dans la Grande Salle, qui annonçait un temps radieux. Les tables étaient presque désertes : il ne leur restait que quelques minutes pour petit déjeuner. Au-dessus de la table des Gryffondor, entourés de sortilèges d '« Interdicio », étaient suspendus leurs programmes. Sirius tendit la main et attrapa sans difficulté le programme marqué à son nom. Quand il tenta de faire pareil avec le programme de James, sa main ne put franchir la bulle de l'« Interdicio ». James rit et attrapa son programme. Les quatre garçons s'aperçurent que leur premier cours était Potions, dans le donjon le plus haut du château. Ils se précipitèrent hors de la Salle sans manger.  
  
La course jusqu'au donjon de Potions fut assez sportive : Peter avait beau souffler en se répétant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas, et les trois autres garçons étaient bien devant lui. Une fois ou deux, il crut les perdre au détour d'un couloir, mais les autres l'attendaient toujours. Au bout de plus de 10 minutes de course intensive, James, qui était en tête, dut avouer qu'il était perdu. Sirius, furieux, prit la tête du groupe. Il les guida jusqu'à un petit couloir obscur, qui se terminait par une petite porte en bois noir. Elle ne portait ni poignée, ni marque de serrure. Peter tenta de faire demi-tour, mais l'escalier était déjà reparti, et les autres n'avaient plus la patience d'attendre qu'il revienne : Remus leur avait dit que les escaliers magiques étaient bien capricieux, et celui-là n'avait pas semblé apprécier l'étage où se trouvaient les garçons.  
  
Devant la porte, James et Sirius s'acharnaient à trouver le mot qui permettrait de passer : ils ressortaient en vrac tous les mots qui leur passaient par la tête, mais sans succès. Peter, exaspéré, pointa sa baguette vers la porte et dit : « Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Les trois autres le regardaient d'un air stupide, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. « Bah quoi » dit Peter « c'est la formule du sort d'ouverture. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche. C'est le seul sort que je connaisse, on me l'a appris parce que mon père était exaspéré que j'oublie toujours ma clé. Il nécessite très peu de puissance en plus... Bon, on se bouge, ou vous comptez admirer encore longtemps la perfection de mon visage ? » Sirius et James, visiblement amusés, sourirent à cette image : Peter était évidemment conscient de la beauté extrêmement relative de son visage. Si à côté de Frankenstein il passait peut-être pour un Apollon, les trois autres étaient définitivement de figure plus harmonieuse. « En particulier, » remarqua Peter avec une pointe de déception et peut- être même de jalousie, « James et Sirius ». Il avait déjà remarqué, au dîner de la veille, combien les deux garçons attiraient l'attention des filles et la jalousie des garçons.  
  
Ils s'engagèrent dans le passage éclairé par des torches qui jetaient sur les murs de pierre rugueuse des ronds de lumière pâle. Le passage déboucha sur une large salle, qui leur sembla sombre et laide. Mais dès que le premier d'entre eux eut posé le pied sur le sol de la salle, celle-ci s'éclaira comme par magie. Le décor qui s'offrait à eux était d'une beauté féerique : un seul faisceau de lumière passait par une trappe au plafond, mais il se répercutait sur un lustre fait de milliers de petits miroirs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes qui envoyaient une infinité de petits rayons vers tous les coins de la pièce. Là, chaque rayon atterrissait sur un petit symbole de la couleur et de la forme du miroir, qu'il traversait et éclairait de l'intérieur. Les symboles étaient disposés selon un ordre qui semblait aléatoire, mais un grand magicien y eût vu le respect strict des règles de la Luximagie, la magie de la lumière, une des branches de la magie blanche, et de telle façon que l'on passait imperceptiblement d'une teinte à une autre, ce qui était encore accentué par la forme parfaitement sphérique de la pièce, à l'exception de la plate- forme sur laquelle se tenait les garçons. C'était le seul endroit blanc de la pièce, mais d'un blanc mouvant : il était composé de toutes les couleurs de l'Arc-en-ciel qui s'étaient fondues en une seule, plus belle que toutes les autres. La plate-forme était divisée en deux par le milieu sur toute la longueur, ce qui empêchait aux garçons de traverser la salle : un gouffre noir d'environ trois mètres de large était creusé à deux pas de leurs pieds. Le vide du gouffre fit frissonner Peter. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la salle tournait autour de la plateforme.Se retournant brusquement, il poussa un petit cri : la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés avait entièrement disparu, tandis qu'une autre porte apparaissait de l'autre côté du gouffre. Ils étaient bloqués.  
  
Sirius, James et Remus s'étaient aussi aperçus de la précarité de leur situation. Tandis que les autres songeaient au moyen de sortir, James dit : « C'est stupide, la salle fera un tour complet et la porte reviendra ici » Mais alors qu'il disait ça, la salle s'immobilisa, la porte de l'autre côté du gouffre. « On dirait que cette pièce aimerait bien qu'on reste avec elle... » siffla Sirius. Il toucha un des symboles qui était à côté de lui et retira sa main : le métal était brûlant, et la surface extrêmement glissante. Impossible de passer par les murs. Il ne restait que le gouffre. De ce côté-là, c'était évident : trois mètres de large, c'était trop pour des garçons de 11 ans...Surtout pour Peter, qui était le plus petit des quatre.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui les surprit le plus : celui-ci attrapa Peter par la taille et, sans le prévenir, le lança par-dessus le gouffre. Sa force était prodigieuse. Peter, paniqué, se releva à plus d'un mêtre de gouffre, l'air hébété. Sirius, bien que récalcitrant, se laissa vite faire en voyant que Peter allait bien, et James faillit lui atterrir dessus, ce qui provoqua une avalanche de rires. Les trois amis se précipitèrent vers la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer. Mais comment Remus allait-il traverser ?  
  
Celui-ci recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan, et s'appuya contre le mur du fond, ce qui stupéfia Sirius : il avait remarqué quelques instants auparavant combien le mur était chaud, et s'étonnait de l'absence de réaction de son ami. Remus commença à courir mais, à la grande surprise de tous, il ne prit pas d'élan pour franchir le gouffre, mais se précipita au contraire vers la paroi sphérique. Il courait dessus comme si elle avait été plane et froide, comme dans les vieux films moldus où les héros font toujours des tours extravagants. Mais sans magie, c'était inimaginable. Les garçons se précipitèrent par la porte qui commençait à se refermer.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir identique en tous points au premier. La porte derrière eux s'était refermée, puis rouverte : on ne voyait plus la moindre trace de porte, et la lumière de la salle était de nouveau éteinte. Ils suivirent le couloir, encore tout étourdis par leur aventure. Sirius referma la porte derrière eux, tandis que les autres s'écroulaient contre le mur, harassés. Sirius voulut alors essayer une « expérience amusante » comme il le dit par la suite pour s'excuser : il pointa sa baguette vers le mur comme Peter l'avait fait avant, et dit à voix basse : « Alohomora ». Un verrou apparut sur la porte, claqua avec bruit et la porte se mit à sonner tellement fort que Sirius fit quelques pas en arrière. Les autres se jetèrent sur leurs pieds et tous se précipitèrent vers le palier. Justement, l'escalier était en train de partir. Ils se jetèrent sur l'escalier et reprirent leur souffle en attendant le prochain palier. James jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : « Zut, ma montre retarde ! Elle indique la même heure qu'au moment où nous avons pris l'escalier à l'aller... » Sirius, Remus et Peter regardèrent leur montre exactement en même temps, et s'aperçurent qu'elles indiquaient la même chose. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Sirius prit enfin la parole : « Donc ça veut dire que nos montres se sont arrêtés pendant le temps passé dans la salle... » « Ou que le temps s'est arrêté dans la salle » continua James. « Ajouter à cela que le mot de passe de la porte se change tout seul... » compléta Peter « Et on obtient une salle magique » conclut Remus avec nonchalance. La nouvelle ne semblait lui faire aucun effet. « Je me demande juste à quoi elle peut bien servir. Bon c'est pas tout ça, on est quand même pas en avance ! » dit-il tandis que l'escalier arrivait à un autre palier. Il prit la tête du groupe. En quelques minutes, il les guida jusqu'au donjon de Potions. Les derniers élèves arrivaient encore. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la classe, Sirius souffla : « C'est pas possible Remus, tu dois avoir une carte de Poudlard » « Ou du flair !» répondit James en riant. Peter ne comprit pas pourquoi Remus se raidit tout à coup.  
  
Le professeur de Potions, M. Quinn, était un petit homme gris à l'air pervers et exalté, qui portait sa robe noire de velours à la mode de 1950. (Peter avait vu des gravures dans un vieux livre de la bibliothèque de ses parents, et il avait bien rit de voir les robes décorées avec des grands rubans et noeuds noirs, tandis que tous les hommes portaient à leur gousset une montre en or. Quinn tout craché !). Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse, et Peter se demanda ce qu'un prof à l'air aussi étrange pouvait avoir comme qualités pédagogiques. Et il fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait aucune. Il était sec et désagréable, et la présence de Serpentards dans la pièce n'arrangeait vraiment rien. Peter se demanda comment allait se passer l'année... Au bout de quelques minutes de présentation rapide, le cours proprement dit commença. Là aussi, Peter fut assez surpris : si la méthode éducative du professeur semblait assez peu appropriée, force était de reconnaître que ses connaissances n'en étaient pas moins véritables : Peter ne connaissait rien à ce que Quinn enseignait.  
  
À côté de lui, Sirius eut le malheur de faire une réflexion désagréable un peu trop fort : « Le garçon brun au troisième rang, ton nom ? » demanda Quinn sans changer de ton de voix. Sirius mit plusieurs instants à comprendre qu'on lui parlait, et en fut quitte pour un sermon de 10 minutes et une première retenue (« ça commence bien ! » souffla James d'un air amusé), pendant lesquelles Peter eut tout son temps pour observer le reste de la classe. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se mélangeaient pas, et on avait soigneusement laissé le maximum de place entre les élèves des deux maisons. Du côté des Gryffondor, rien de passionnant : Peter connaissait déjà une bonne partie de ces élèves (après tout peu nombreux !). Il remarqua simplement combien Agatha et Lily semblaient bien s'entendre, et combien le groupe formé par Sirius, James, Remus et lui semblait déjà soudé. «Tant mieux », se dit-il « on ne dira pas que Peter Petitgrow est seul. » Du côté des Serpentard, c'était déjà plus constructif : ils étaient déjà organisés en bandes qui semblaient plus ou moins hiérarchisées : certains élèves manifestaient déjà une nette supériorité, qu'ils tenaient probablement plus de leur naissance que de leurs qualités intellectuelles. Peter remarqua néanmoins un garçon à l'air peu avenant, aux cheveux gris sales et à la robe un peu décolorée. Il semblait complètement atypique pour un Serpentard : seul, dans son coin, il semblait passionné par son manuel de Potions, et buvait littéralement les paroles de Quinn. Peter remarqua qu'il notait peu de choses, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Mais était-ce possible pour une première journée à Poudlard ? Sirius s'en sortit avec la première retenue de l'année et les regards d'admiration de toutes les filles présentes dans la salle, ce qui semblait exaspérer le garçon aux cheveux sales. « Peut- être pas à tort » pensa Peter, malgré tout follement amusé par son voisin...  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents : à la fin, les quatre garçons s'étaient déjà perdus à travers 5 mystérieuses salles et avaient déjà fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor, majoritaire ment à cause de Sirius et James, qui semblaient s'en moquer éperdument. Les deux garçons avaient par ailleurs commencé leur dépistage de toutes les filles intéressantes en première année, et avaient obtenus des résultats assez spectaculaires, étant donné que chaque fille de Poudlard avait déjà regardé avec des grands yeux l'un des deux... « ça promet » murmura Remus à Peter d'un air amusé. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel : Remus n'était visiblement pas conscient du fait qu'une bonne partie de la gent féminine l'avait fixé pendant tout le dîner. Ils se rendirent ensuite vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, où Peter s'attaqua à son travail : il ne maîtrisait pas encore le sort de Lévitation qu'il avait appris avec le professeur Flitwick, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant que les trois autres garçons y arrivaient déjà parfaitement bien. À côté de Peter, Sirius le faisait avec nonchalance, tandis que James et Remus s'étaient lancés dans une brillante partie d'échecs magiques. Sirius se désintéressa vite du sort de Lévitation et commença un brillant commentaire de la partie. Il ne maîtrisait absolument rien au jeu, et ne comprenait rien aux tactiques des deux joueurs, mais parvint à se montrer suffisamment résistant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la partie. James perdit, et mit immédiatement sa défaite sur le compte de Sirius : « Il m'a déstabilisé ! » grogna t'il. Remus proposa une revanche, mais Peter réclamait de l'aide pour le sort qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas parfaitement et pour une explication sur le cours de Potions. James vola à son secours, et, à la grande surprise de Peter, lui expliqua parfaitement clairement tout ce dont il avait besoin. Remus et Sirius s'étaient lancés dans une grande conversation sur l'intêret des échecs (« mais non » disait Sirius, « ça ne sert à rien ! » « Pffffff tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas jouer ! » rétorqua Remus avec humour, tandis que Black se renfrognait.), et James alla rejoindre Lily et Agatha, qui étaient tranquillement assises au coin du feu, et lui tournaient le dos. Agatha lisait un étrange carnet noir, tandis que Lily écrivait. Il se pencha par- dessus son épaule en retenant son souffle. Sur une feuille de papier à lettres, Lily avait écrit : « Aujourd'hui, mon corps est mort. » Elle en était déjà à la quatrième ou à la cinquième ligne, et semblait très concentrée. Brusquement, elle leva la tête, cognant la mâchoire de James. Elle blêmit de colère. « Potter ! » cria t'elle, visiblement furieuse. « T'as pas honte ? ça te regarde pas ce que je fais. Dégage. » James se frottait le menton d'un air endolori. « Mais j'ai rien fait » protesta t'il faiblement. « Tu parles ! En plus tu mens ! Tu sais très bien que tu lisais par dessus mon épaule. Dégage, j'ai dit ! » dit Lily. Elle ne s'était pas calmée, et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. James recula d'un pas, comme de peur d'un coup de la part de ces yeux extraordinaires. Une voix envoûtante s'éleva : « Ce n'est pas grave » disait-elle lentement. « Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a rien vu. Il n'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas grave. » Chaque syllabe sonnait comme une goutte d'eau sur une terre aride, comme le bruit doux d'une source qui jaillit de la roche, comme le chant d'un oiseau qui fait son nid au printemps. Il semblait à Peter, qui s'était arrêté pour assister la scène, que c'était la voix de la nature même qui parlait, dans toute la candeur et la beauté d'un printemps naissant qui n'a pas été vu depuis des années. Pendant quelques instants, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir troubler la paix qui s'était installée dans la salle commune. Peu à peu, la voix s'étant interrompue, Peter sortit de son enchantement, et vit que tous les regards étaient fixés sur Agatha, qui avait repris sa lecture. « Évidemment » pensa t'il. « Elle seule à ce pouvoir-là » « Le pouvoir de l'Évocatrice » murmura un septième année à l'autre bout de la salle. Sa voix semblait laide après la beauté de celle de la fillette, mais progressivement, toute la salle se réveilla comme du plus beau des sommeils, où au réveil on se souvient de la douceur du paradis perdu. Les uns après les autres, silencieusement, tous allèrent se coucher. Il ne resta bientôt dans la salle que Peter, Remus, James et Sirius, et Agatha et Lily. Celle-c s'était calmée, et ses yeux avaient repris leur candide profondeur de l'enfance encore innocente. Agatha se leva et dit de sa voix monocorde : « Bonne nuit, et arrêtez les scènes de ménage ! » dit-elle avec humour, mais le coeur n'y était pas, et elle semblait fatiguée. « Son talent la fatiguerait-elle ? » se demanda Peter. « Il faudra que je voie ça... » Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles, suivie par Lily. Les garçons, restés seuls dans la salle commune, allèrent se coucher d'un accord commun. James fit taire son Magicoréveil, qui avait décidé de sonner le soir aussi (c'était vraiment une chance que les dortoirs soient si bien insonorisés, on n'entendait rien dans la salle commune), et était passé de l'agréable mélange du matin à une beuglement de maghathor(1). Le Magicoréveil finit au fond de la malle de Peter, et, tandis que les trois autres entamaient une bataille de traversins, Peter se plongea dans la lecture du carnet. Il passa rapidement à la relecture personnelle :il avait modifié la police pour un vert pompeux qui, d'après le relecture, indiquait « une attraction certaine pour le magnificent, l'imposant et l'autorité. »  
  
Quelques autres commentaires attirèrent son regard :  
  
« Bon, on se bouge, ou vous comptez admirer encore longtemps la perfection de mon visage ? » Cette réflexion montre à la fois un humour fin et de l'auto-dérision, qualités à cultiver.  
  
« Peter se demanda comment allait se passer l'année... » Arrogance, une des caractéristiques qui auraient pu vous mettre à Serpentard, avec une certaine paresse et un regard très distant sur les choses et les personnes qui vous entourent. Ceci est en particulier renforcé par : « Peter se demanda comment allait se passer l'année... », « «Tant mieux », se dit-il « on ne dira pas que Peter Petitgrow est seul. » »...  
  
« Peter ne comprit pas pourquoi Remus se raidit tout à coup. » Perspicacité, observation très complète de ce qui vous entourent. Voir aussi : « Peter remarqua néanmoins un garçon à l'air peu avenant, » et « Peter remarqua qu'il notait peu de choses, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Mais était-ce possible pour une première journée à Poudlard ? ».  
  
Peter soupira, et remarqua alors une autre écriture en bas, dans les notes : « Message du service de vente en continu de Flourish&Blotts : vous pouvez vous connecter sur le Wizternet(2), et accéder ainsi à ce qui est écrit dans les carnets de votre entourage : ceci vous épargnera les longues et fastidieuses lettres de nouvelles que réclame régulièrement votre entourage. Bien sûr, vous sélectionnerez vous-mêmes les passages de votre journal que vous souhaiterez communiquer à votre entourage. La souscription est gratuite pendant les deux premiers mois. Pour y souscrire, dites « oui ». Sinon, fermez le carnet. » Peter dit « oui », vit « Vous avez souscrit à cet abonnement » s'écrire sur la page et referma le carnet. Il y penserait un autre jour. Il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit.  
  
(1)Mot-valise : Hathor : déesse vache de l'Ancienne Égypte. Désigne une créature magique proche de la vache. (2)WizardInternet 


	3. Mercredi 30 octobre 1970

1ère partie : Pré-au-Lard  
  
« Mercredi 30 octobre  
  
Peter, comme toute sa chambrée, s'était peu à peu habitué aux caprices du Magicoréveil de James, qui, n'ayant toujours pas été remplacé, continuait de produire, tous les matins, le bruit bizarre qui était censé tous les réveiller en douceur. Ce fut donc avec le plus grand des étonnements qu'il fut réveillé par une voix mélodieuse qui disait : « Allez, debout les garçons, c'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! » Peter poussa un grognement et se retourna dans son lit. Il entendit une voix empâtée (qui devait être celle de Sirius) qui disait : « James, tu as réparé ton de réveil ? Parce que là c'est un peu mieux que d'habitude... » Un rire cristallin se fit entendre, ce qui tira tout à fait Peter de son demi-sommeil. Il leva la tête et replongea la tête dans son oreiller : il avait vu un ange ! Il devait encore être en train de rêver. Brusquement, il sentit un grand courant d'air et se recroquevilla sur lui-même : James, l'air rieur, venait de tirer la couverture de Peter, et celui-ci pensa que la température du dortoir évoquait plutôt la Sibérie Orientale que l'Angleterre. Désespéré, il ouvrit les yeux. Et ne fit que revoir l'ange. Il se frotta les yeux et l'image un peu floue laissa la place à une Agatha qui souriait. Sirius était déjà en train de secouer Remus, et James, déjà habillé, projetait visiblement de pousser Sirius sous la douche. Il s'interrompit néanmoins pour lancer (sans respirer bien sûr) un « BonjourjesuisvenuavecAgathapourvousréveilleraujourd'hui. » retentissant à Peter qui salua la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, d'où il ressortit tout habillé deux minutes plus tard. Les quatre garçons et Agatha descendirent vers la Grande Salle, dont le plafond indiquait un ciel voilé et bas.  
  
À la table des Gryffondor, chacun affichait une joie plus ou moins marquée : aujourd'hui c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comme toutes les années depuis que Dumbledore était directeur, la première sortie à Pré-au- Lard était autorisée aux 1ères et 2èmes années, et si cela se passait bien, ils étaient autorisés à y retourner tout au long de l'année. Bien sûr, cela dépendait beaucoup des élèves, et les quatre garçons savaient qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau : tous les professeurs s'étaient bien rendus compte de combien Sirius et James en particulier étaient turbulents et (au grand malheur de tout le corps enseignant, qui ne pouvait donc les prendre comme exemple de « mauvaise réussite due à trop de turbulence ») un excellent niveau scolaire. Tous les Gryffondor se rassemblèrent dans leur Salle Commune et Mac Gonagall commença l'appel. Quand elle appela « Black, Sirius », ses yeux se rapprochèrent et elle regarda successivement Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, qui affichaient tous un air affreusement innocent. Une fois l'appel fini, et appela les quatre garçons : « Bon, Messieurs, je vous connais » commença t'elle tandis que Sirius haussait un sourcil et que James levait les yeux en sifflotant, ce qui amusa visiblement la sévère préfète des Gryffondor. « Alors évitez nous les soucis, et conduisez-vous convenablement : le professeur Dumbledore envisage sérieusement de n'autoriser la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'à partir de la troisième année, alors débrouillez-vous pour que, si cela arrive, ça ne soit pas de votre faute. » Sirius réagit en premier en jurant sur tout, « sur ma tête, celle de ma mère et celle de James –qui, n'est-ce-pas, vaut toutes les têtes du monde » comme il le disait si bien. James s'empressa de suivre son exemple, et bientôt tous eurent promis que sincèrement, ils ne feraient rien de mal. Ou du moins ils essayeraient, comme le rajouta si brillamment Peter. Cette remarque ne manqua pas de détendre l'atmosphère, et Mac Gonagall les laissa se préparer.  
  
L'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard des élèves de Poudlard fut assez remarquée, et un petit professeur du nom de Mlle. Marglible, qui enseignait visiblement la Divination (vu la quantité de produits mystiques qu'elle portait, de son parfum «encens» à l'étrange pendentif argenté qu'elle portait autour du cou : c'était un ensemble de fils d'argent entrelacés pour former un symbole que Peter n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il avait pu observer à sa guise pendant tout le voyage, étant donné que Margible était constamment en train de marcher à côté de lui, peut-être parce qu'on l'avait chargée de surveiller les quatre garçons...Mais les fils qui avaient d'abord semblés d'argent s'étaient révélés avoir une couleur toujours changeante, très douce, comme du vent liquide, comme la lumière de soleil sur les gouttes de rosée d'un matin de printemps. « Vraiment indescriptible » pensa Peter), faillit être écrasée par la ruée des élèves qui jaillirent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter profitèrent de la mêlée pour s'éloigner eux aussi en courant, bien conscients que plusieurs profs avaient visiblement été chargés de les surveiller. L'air était lourd, et sentait la pluie et l'orage.  
  
Ils se précipitèrent dans une petite rue et, sûrs d'être bien seuls, ralentirent le pas. Les professeurs devaient être en train de relever Margible et de se remettre les idées en place, et, d'après Sirius, les élèves devaient s'être déjà précipités chez Honeydukes, le fameux magasin de bonbons qui était si célèbre dans le monde entier : aucuns d'entre eux n'y avaient déjà mis les pieds, Peter venant de passer ses années en France, Sirius et James habitant à Londres, et Remus dans un coin obscur de la campagne écossaise. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à tes parents d'aller s'installer là-bas ?» demanda Sirius, que l'idée d'habiter en plein milieu de nul part, à côté d'une forêt, dégoûtait visiblement. Remus rougit d'un air gêné et dit : « C'est un peu de ma faute, ils trouvaient que j'étais trop enfermé à Londres et qu'il fallait que je respire un peu. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré habiter en ville. Mais t'as trop de chance, Peter, j'aurais adoré habiter en France. Tu habitais où ? »  
  
En haut d'une ruelle, ils tombèrent sur une petite maison entourée par un grand jardin. Elle semblait abandonnée, et les garçons s'en étonnaient : elle était charmante, cette maison. Remus était fasciné. Il en fit trois fois le tour, avant d'apercevoir, cachée sous une plante grimpante, une pancarte rouge qui indiquait en grosses lettres « à vendre ». Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train d'observer la maison, un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux et leur dit d'une voix coassante qui fit sursauter Peter : « ça, c'est la Cabane Hurlante. Endroit maudit. La légende dit qu'elle serait hantée par des fantômes maléfiques qui auraient chassé les derniers habitants : personne n'a osé y habiter depuis ces 30 dernières années à peu près. » Remus était passionné : « Je me demande quel propriétaire serait suffisamment fou pour abandonner une maison pareille ! Elle est splendide ! » « C'était moi, jeune homme... » répondit tristement le vieil homme. Remus était stupéfait. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'était, ça se voit...La nuit, des cris, des hurlements de douleur, des coups sur les planchers...C'était invivable, je le sais, j'ai essayé. » Ce discours impressionna beaucoup Peter, James et Sirius, mais Remus persistait : « Et vous n'avez rien essayé ? Vous n'avez pas fait venir la brigade anti- fantôme ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de converser avec les esprits ? Avez-vous su d'où venaient ces bruits ? » « Personne n'a jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'étaient ces bruits : on a tout essayé pourtant, et la brigade anti-fantôme, après avoir lancé de multiples sorts qui m'ont coûté d'ailleurs très très cher, a déduit qu'il n'y avait aucun esprit dans la maison ! C'était incompréhensible. Et tous ces soins m'ont coûté si cher que j'ai du vendre cette maison que j'adorais pourtant, pour pouvoir tout payer ! Comme personne ne veut la racheter, elle est encore en vente... J'ai du emprunter de l'argent à de la famille pour rembourser mes dettes... Mais les voisins les plus proches disent qu'on y entend plus rien depuis de nombreuses années, mais comme personne n'y croit, les gens ne la rachètent pas. Moi, je n'ai plus les moyens de faire quoi que ce soit...» Après ès quelques mots, le vieil homme les quitta, et ils reprirent leur chemin.  
  
Bientôt ils étaient de retour sur la rue principale du village, après un petit détour de Sirius qui les avait perdus dans les ruelles, où ils avaient croisés des sorciers qui les regardaient d'un air étrange : visiblement, cette zone était un peu douteuse... La rue grouillait de monde : non seulement des élèves de Poudlard, mais aussi des habitants de Pré-au- Lard et des environs, ainsi que, visiblement quelques étrangers : Peter entendit notamment plusieurs accents français ainsi que d'autres langues au son rugueux, peut-être de l'allemand ou du néerlandais...  
  
Sirius et James voulurent tester à nouveau leur « magnifique sens de l'orientation » comme ils l'appelaient mais, comme les trois garçons se retrouvaient devant Honeydukes... « C'est plus du flair que de l'orientation » fit remarquer Peter, visiblement très amusé, mais aussi très anxieux de pénétrer le plus vite possible dans ce qui lui semblait être le paradis... Et il se trompait de peu. La boutique, qui, malgré sa devanture colorée, semblait petite et peu confortable, s'avéra être brillante, aérée et surtout extrêmement spacieuse...De nombreux enfants couraient dans tous les sens, du rayon « Attention », où l'une grosse voix criait « Si jamais un plaisantin vous propose un bonbon, faites bien attention ! Vérifiez qu'il ne vient pas d'ici » au rayon « Douceurs d'enfance » en passant par un rayon « Chocolatises » dont la porte en chocolat noir fit saliver Peter, qui commençait à ressentir un peu de faim... Et beaucoup de gourmandise...  
  
Sirius et James se précipitèrent au rayon « Danger », traînant derrière eux Remus et Peter, qui protestaient fortement, criant qu'ils préféraient d'autres rayons plus 'appétissants', mais en quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent plongés au milieu d'une marée de bonbons à l'air souvent peu engageant. D'étranges noms défilaient sur des étiquettes rouges : « Attrapvers » (de longs fils qui s'enroulèrent autour du poignet d'un garçon qui avait osé ouvrir le bac), « Croq'en jambe » (« Dès qu'on croque dans ces palets » murmura Sirius à côté de lui, « les jambes s'emmêlent et on se retrouve par terre. Mais tant qu'on croque pas, ça va... Et c'est tellement bon... ». Au bout de quelques minutes à farfouiller parmi des horreurs, James décida qu'il en avait assez, et Sirius du se rallier à la majorité : les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers des rayons plus appétissants. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le rayon « Chocolatises », au grand bonheur de Peter, et même Sirius dut avouer que non seulement les chocolats avaient l'air excellents, mais en plus les nombreuses dégustations valaient vraiment le coup...  
  
Peter était perdu au milieu des « Fruit&Taste » (chocolat fruit que désirerai trouver le consommateur) et autres « Black&White» (une moitié blanche, et une moitié noire, qu'on pouvait sucer au choix. Croquer dedans donne du chocolat au lait) lorsque des cris retentirent au dehors. Il fut alors tiré de ses bonbons par les trois autres, et avant même qu'il ait pu dire « Mais vous m'avez pas laissé acheter mon chocolat ! », Peter était déjà dans la rue. A intervalles réguliers, des éclairs zébraient un ciel noir, et l'orage se faisait menaçant. Mais Peter remarqua à peine la météo : c'était la panique dans Pré-au-Lard. Partout, des gens fuyaient. Ceux qui étaient dans la rue cherchaient à s'abriter dans les boutiques et ceux qui faisaient leurs courses s'étaient précipités dans la rue et courraient à toutes jambes de tous les côtés. Peter n'eut pas trop de difficulté à situer l'origine du problème : une bête féroce venait de surgir en haut de la rue. Derrière eux, un homme gras de chez Honeydukes les interpella : « Eh les gosses, rentrez vite, cet hippogriffe a pas l'air heureux ! ». Les quatre garçons tentèrent de revenir vers la boutique, mais la foule en détresse les en empêchait, et l'homme ferma vite la porte de Honeydukes lorsque l'hippogriffe poussa un cri féroce à glacer le sang... En quelques minutes, les amis restaient seuls dans la rue.  
  
L'hippogriffe se comportait assez étrangement : il n'avançait que très lentement, reniflant les portes et en griffait quelques unes de manière tellement brutale que chaque coup de griffe faisait trembler Peter, qui restait immobile de peur. Les trois autres garçons, fascinés, cherchaient la raison pour laquelle l'hippogriffe s'attaquait seulement à certaines portes. Lorsque le monstre frappa plus brutalement encore sur une lourde porte en bois noir (« C'est le pub Les Trois Chaudrons » souffla Sirius), de nombreuses voix retentirent à l'intérieur, ce qui sembla attirer encore davantage la bête. « Elle est attirée par le bruit et le mouvement, marques de la présence humaine » souffla James à ses amis. « Le moyen le plus sûr d'y échapper devrait être de se taire et de ne pas bouger, elle passera devant nous sans même nous remarquer ! » En effet, le scénario se reproduisit exactement à l'identique sur la porte suivante, l'hippogriffe ayant abandonné l'idée de rentrer dans le pub. Cette fois, c'était une petite bijouterie qui semblait miteuse, mais les cris qui retentirent lorsque l'hippogriffe assena sur la porte un violent coup de...Quoi ? Patte ? Poing ? semblèrent signaler un endroit très fréquenté. A l'intérieur, les bruits se turent, et la bête abandonna sa cible. Sirius et Remus donnèrent alors raison à James, et, traînant Peter derrière eux, ils se réfugièrent dans le coin d'une maison. La rue était de nouveau silencieuse, sauf pour les bruits de la bête, et les cris, voix et piétinements de l'autre bout de la rue, où la foule cherchait une issue de secours. L'hippogriffe délaissa alors les portes des maisons pour se diriger avec grand bruit vers le bas de la rue. La pluie commença à tomber.  
  
C'est alors que Peter se « réveilla ».Lui qui n'avait fait qu'observer passivement et silencieusement la scène prit tout à coup conscience de sa situation : il était dans une rue déserte de Pré-au-Lard avec ses trois amis, un hippogriffe fonçait droit sur lui et il n'y avait aucun adulte pour le protéger. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita hors du coin de la maison et commença à courir dans la rue. James, Sirius et Remus n'eurent même pas le temps de le retenir que l'hippogriffe avait levé la tête et marchait droit sur Peter, qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou et détalait sans regarder où il allait. Il n'aperçut pas la pierre qui saillait légèrement, et en un instant, il était à terre. James se précipita vers lui, à moitié aveuglé par la pluie qui battait sur ses lunettes rondes. « J'aurais du m'acheter des lentilles » grommela-t-il en relevant Peter. Il se retourna juste à temps pour pouvoir voir l'hippogriffe foncer sur lui. Sans réfléchir, il tira sa baguette et dit « Wingardium Leviosa ». Il avait du se tromper un peu dans son sort, car sa baguette ne produisit que quelques étincelles bleues et rouges, fort jolies mais par ailleurs complètement inutiles. Mais il ne connaissait aucun autre sort... Il recommença, plus fort cette fois, en y mettant plus de bonne volonté. Le « Wingardium Leviosa » retentit avec des sonorités étranges dans la rue : ses syllabes se répétaient avec différents timbres. L'hippogriffe s'éleva tandis que James poussait un cri de joie. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de plusieurs choses : Remus et Sirius avaient lancé le même sort que lui, en même temps, et l'hippogriffe avait déplié ses ailes. Peter vit alors les blessures ouvertes dans les ailes de l'animal, les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur les plumes blanches. Le sang formait une image étrange, que Peter n'avait jamais vue : un crâne de la bouche duquel sortait un serpent...Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent à terre, tandis que l'hippogriffe s'élevait lentement en battant douloureusement de ses grandes ailes blanches. Il comprit alors que les garçons n'avaient pas combattu l'hippogriffe, ils l'avaient aidé à s'élever, ce que l'animal blessé ne parvenait plus à faire ! Il s'était attaqué aux hommes par douleur ! L'hippogriffe fixa ses yeux sur ceux de James, qui était resté debout, poussa un cri qui leur sembla un mélange de joie et de remerciement, et s'envola vers la Forêt Interdite.  
  
James nettoya ses lunettes avec le bas de son T-shirt tandis que Remus et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui, l'air étonné. « Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demandèrent-ils. « Votre sort – si j'ai bien compris, vous l'avez lancé en même temps – a aidé l'hippogriffe à s'envoler : son aile a été blessée et il ne pouvait plus partir...Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi on l'a blessé comme ça...La blessure avait une forme bizarre... Une tête de mort avec un serpent dans la bouche... » dit Peter Remus sursauta : « Une tête de mort avec un serpent dans la bouche ? » demanda t'il. Peter acquiesça. « Merde ! La Marque Noire ! » jura Remus. « La quoi ? » demandèrent James et Peter. Sirius avait l'air terrifié : « La Marque Noire ! Le symbole de... de Vous-Savez-Qui, de Voldemort quoi ! » dit-il en haussant la voix. « MERDE ! » Un vieil homme s'approcha d'eux : « Mais comment l'avez-vous fait partir ? » cria t'il. Tous ceux qui sortaient des magasins se rassemblaient autour des quatre garçons. Sirius prit un air fier qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et commença une histoire abracadabrante de sorts inventés ou bien trop difficiles pour des enfants de leur âge. Personne ne le crut et le rire acheva de dérider l'atmosphère jusque là tendue. C'est alors qu'arriva Mc Gonagall : « POTTER ! BLACK ! LUPIN ! PETTIGROW ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? On m'a dit que vous aviez lâché un hippogriffe dans la rue ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous arrêter ! » hurla t'elle sans respirer.  
  
Les garçons la regardèrent d'un air abasourdi. Les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour discuter de l'aventure se turent et la regardèrent fixement. Enfin Sirius se décida : « Madame, je vous jure, on a rien fait là ! » commença t'il. Les autres arrivèrent à sa rescousse : « Oui là on a rien fait ! - On était chez Honeydukes ... - l'hippogriffe... - en haut de la rue... - Peter a couru... » « Bon alors, calmez-vous. » coupa la Professeur de Métamorphose. « Lupin, expliquez moi » « On était chez Honeydukes, rayon Chocolatises. On a entendu des cris dehors, alors on est sorti. L'hippogriffe descendait la rue. Les gens couraient partout, se réfugiaient dans les magasins, mais on a pas eu le temps...On a voulu se mettre silencieusement dans un coin (l'hippogriffe semblait attiré par le bruit), mais Peter a eu peur : il a couru et est tombé. L'hippogriffe s'est précipité sur lui, et James, Sirius et moi avons lancé en même temps « Wingardium Leviosa ». L'hippogriffe s'est élevé et est parti vers la Forêt Interdite ! » dit Remus. « C'est absurde » dit Mac Gonagall « Pourquoi serait-il parti dès que vous avez lancé le sort ? » « Il était blessé » l'interrompit Peter. « Quelqu'un l'a blessé en inscrivant sur son aile la Marque Noire et l'a envoyé dans les rues de Pré- au-Lard pour faire peur... » « La Marque Noire ? » souffla Mc Gonagall, stupéfaite. « Bon, merci les enfants, je vous crois, vous n'avez rien fait. Pour ce qui est de la Marque Noire, je vais demander à Hagrid s'il peut retrouver l'hippogriffe : il a dû se réfugier dans la forêt. Maintenant, je vous conseille de rentrer au car qui vous attend, et de ne pas souffler mot sur cette affaire... » Elle s'éloigna rapidement, et les garçons se dirigèrent à contrecœur vers le car des premières années.  
  
Ils étaient les derniers à arriver devant le car. Sirius prit l'air fanfaron, s'attendant dans la minute à une vraie foule autour de lui. Mais tous les élèves étaient groupés autour d'un beau brun de Serpentard à l'air stupide, qui racontait avec animation une histoire qui semblait passionnante, étant donné le nombre de filles qui le regardaient avec la bouche ouverte et un air particulièrement stupide. Ou admirateur, pensa Peter, ça revient au même. Sirius, vexé, s'approcha d'une jolie brunette de Serdaigle dont il n'avait toujours pas retenu le nom et lui dit : « Euh, excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Elle manqua de le chasser, mais, se retournant à temps, elle se rendit compte que son interlocuteur valait peut-être plus la peine d'être considéré que trois minutes de récit du Serpentard : « C'est Léo Parkinson » dit-elle en désignant le garçon. « Visiblement, il s'est passé quelque chose avec des bêtes sauvages ou quelque chose dans ce genre...J'ai pas tout compris... Il dit que il y a eu un hippogriffe lâché dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, et qu'il a aidé à l'arrêter... » Les quatre garçons étaient stupéfaits, et James se racla la gorge : « Quoi ?!? Mais... » Il fut coupé dans son élan par Remus qui le tira par la manche, et avant qu'il puisse protester, dit : « McGonagall nous a dit de ne pas en parler... » « Mais Rem', franchement, on va pas laisser un Serpentard nous dépasser ! » rétorqua Sirius. James approuva. « Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre garçons jouaient des coudes pour se faire une place dans la foule compacte qui s'était rassemblée autour de Parkinson, qui répétait pour la énième fois avec emphase : « Et l'hippogriffe, après avoir assommer d'un coup de poing le puissant sorcier à ma gauche, se tourna vers moi... » Ce fut James qui attaqua en premier : « Tiens, c'est amusant, je ne savais pas que les hippogriffes avaient des poings... » dit-il, prétendument à l'adresse de Peter, mais suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entendent. Peter répondit du tac au tac dans un silence de mort : « Oui, et puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu qui que ce soit dans la rue à ce moment-là... Et sûrement pas d'élèves de Poudlard... » « Pourtant » ajouta Remus rapidement « on avait une bonne vue de la fenêtre de Honeydukes... ». La voie était coupée pour Sirius, qui ne pouvait plus dire qu'il avait contribué à vaincre l'animal... Néanmoins, il ne fut pas en reste : « Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu l'hippogriffe : j'avais beau être au premier rang, juste devant la fenêtre, il était pas énorme, et puis il a été rapidement « enlevé » par les profs...Pardon ! » fit-il, prétendant de se reprendre « il faut dire que je le voyais très bien, ce monstre ! Il faisait au moins 5 mètres, et Merlin lui-même (comment ça, vous ne saviez pas que Merlin était à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ?) s'évanouit de frayeur à la vue de ses grands yeux injectés de sang... » « ...de son haleine enflammée... » continua Remus « ... de ses grandes dents pointues... » fit James « ...et de ses immenses ailes noires. » acheva Peter.  
  
Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Parkinson était perdu, sa crédibilité aussi. Il pâlit, mais on ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre : une main l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna de la foule ; Peter reconnut Snape, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire avec un pareil imbécile. La plupart des garçons, amusée, s'éloigna en haussant des épaules, et un cercle de la gent féminine se forma autour des quatre amis. Sirius prit un air fanfaron en voyant la ravissante brunette qu'il avait abordé quelques instants auparavant au premier rang en train d'expliquer avec agitation à ses amies ce qui (d'après elle, et elle était sûrement loin de la réalité) s'était passé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais... « Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » dit James, l'air presque aussi fanfaron que Sirius (presque, parce qu'il était vraiment vraiment difficile de l'être autant). « Et bien, nous étions dans un petit magasin de magie noire –Sirius ici présent à décidé de devenir le plus puissant sorcier noir de tous les temps » dit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux en désignant son ami, qui fit mine de montrer ses biceps « et cherchait donc un livre sur un sort assez facile qu'il nous a appris –je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, c'est un sortilège de puissance, ça s'appelle Imperium » Cette fois, les quelques uns qui comprirent rirent plutôt jaune, puis décidèrent que, de la part de premières années, ce n'était pas un crime que de parler avec légèreté de choses pareilles. Remus emboîta le pas à son ami : « Et le vendeur dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce livre, c'était dans la Cabane Hurlante : il était allé la visiter après sa mise en vente autour de 1940, et avait vu ce livre dans la bibliothèque, qui paraît-il, est une des plus belles de la ville. Il ne l'avait pas pris, et soupçonnait qu'il s'y trouvait encore... » Peter continua : « On s'est donc dirigés vers la Cabane Hurlante, et à l'aide d'un sort d'Ouverture, réalisé brillamment par Lup' que voici » dit-il en désignant Remus, qui salua très sérieusement « et qui suffit largement pour briser les quelques dizaines de milliers de sorts de Verrou qui avaient été jetés sur la porte pour empêcher les « esprits » de sortir de la Cabane, nous entrâmes dans le lieu maudit... » Sirius décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et continua avec emphase : « À peine avions-nous fait un pas, qu'une trappe s'ouvrit devant nos pieds : au fond du trou se trouvaient des centaines de pics sanglants sur lesquels étaient encore embrochés plusieurs cadavres. Deux haches surgirent de nulle part, et l'une d'entre elle se ficha dans la côté de James...» James, se sentant concerné, souleva son T-shirt pour révéler une cicatrice qu'il s'était faite en tombant de canapé à l'âge d'un an « en y laissant cette marque affreuse (que dis-je, affreuse, abominable, insoutenable !) que vous avez sous les yeux. Les talents de guérisseur absolument exceptionnels de Peter que voici sauvèrent notre irremplaçable ami... ». Plusieurs garçons étaient revenus en entendant les vagues de délire de leur auditoire, et toutes les filles avaient yeux fixés sur l'un des garçons. Évidemment, Sirius et James récoltaient le plus de regards, mais ni Remus, ni même Peter n'était en reste. Sirius continua : « Une voix profonde s'éleva alors : « qui ose troubler mon repos ? » gronda la voix... » « Et Sirius répondit du tac-au-tac : » reprit James « « C'est moi, Sirius Black, futur Ministre de la Magie, Directeur de Poudlard et chef de la section des Aurors » dit-il. « Je suis joignable par tout membre du sexe féminin à Poudlard, troisième étage, escalier central, portrait de la Vieille Dame, mot de passe , ou au 06 45 78 89 42, à toute heure du jour et (surtout) de la nuit. Mon adresse e-mailgique : blackbadsirihotmagik.mag » (« notez ça les filles, ça vous servira » ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil à sa brunette de Serdaigle, qui faillit s'en évanouir de joie...) . Et chacun d'entre nous donna son nom et son identité... » Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une grande aventure pleine de monstres et de fantômes, mais Remus intervint : « Alors l'hippogriffe (car c'était lui !) se jeta sur nous, tua James, massacra Sirius et Peter, et me transforma en souris ! Ainsi se termina » dit-il avec une voix grave « la fort célèbre et courte carrière des très brillants mais fort méconnus associés : Black, Potter, Petitgrow et Lupin. Amen ! » James parvint difficilement à articuler, entre deux éclats de rire : « T'es pas drôle Lup', je devais être transformé en cerf et Peter en souris... !!! » « Bah » intervint Sirius, à moitié plié de rire « moi je voulais une belle princesse à secourir, un méchant hippogriffe et une happy end ! Quoique... Non, c'est pas terrible ça, ça marche pas... Quatre princesses ça conviendrait mieux ! »  
  
Le groupe ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire quand McGonagall arriva d'un air pressé et inquiet : « Tous dans le car, les enfants. Vite ! » Les rires retombèrent aussitôt : chacun avait saisi la tension dans la voix de la prof. Pourtant, se dit Peter, c'est pas du genre de McGonagall d'être inquiète pour rien... Et il monta le plus vite possible dans le car. Au bout d'une minute, tous étaient assis dans un silence tendu, et chacun cherchait en silence ce qui aurait pu produire cet effet sur McGonagall. Celle-ci se pencha, murmura un mot à l'oreille du chauffeur, qui se pencha vers l'avant, appuya sur un bouton, et le car disparut. Mais jamais ne disparut de la mémoire de Peter l'image terrifiante de la femme qui tombait lentement, dans un silence de mort, sur son fils qui gisait à terre, de l'homme cagoulé de noir qui se tenait devant elle, la baguette tendue, et du rire haut perché qui retentit un instant dans ses oreilles. Jamais. 


	4. Mercredi 30 octobre 1970, 2ème partie

LE JOURNAL INTIME DE PETER PETITGROW 

Auteur : moi ! El Rio, alias Elriowiel Greenleaf-Lorelindol, Apalie etc...

Résumé général : Peter Petitgrow, à son entrée à Poudlard, se voit offrir un journal intime qui se remplit tout seul, raconte la journée et la commente... Et Peter entame 7 longues années d'études, pleines de rebondissements...

Résumé du chapitre précédent :  Première journée à Pré-au-Lard pour les quatre amis (eh oui, Dumbledore à autorisé les sorties à tout le lycée, mais sous conditions...), et de nombreux évènements, plus ou moins joyeux, les attendent : une cabane maudite, un hippogriffe en furie, et déjà des Mangemorts...

Note de l'auteur : Bah voilà c'est une fic sur HP jusque là rien d'original, mais bon j'ai changé de perso, moi c'est Peter Petitgrow, et je l'aime beaucoup ! J'espère des reviews, mais faut pas rêver non plus ! Il y a des nouveaux personnages, évidemment, mais qui m'intéressent moins que Peter, donc pour le moment j'insiste pas trop sur eux ! 

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui m'appartient, et qui n'appartient donc pas à JKR. En gros, rien ne vous appartient ici, sauf les reviews, que j'espère nombreuses !

Spoiler : tome 4, le tome 5 étant la plus grosse (censuré) disons horreur que j'ai lue depuis longtemps...Et pourtant ! 

Dernières mises à jour : J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes d'orthographe, mais s'il en reste beaucoup prévenez-moi, j'essayerai d'accéder à un correcteur, je n'en ai pas !!

D'autre part, j'ai corrigé quelques petites erreurs : je signale en particulier à Lily Evans 2004 que le Choixpeau dit (noir sur blanc) dans sa chanson du 4ème tome qu'il date de l'époque des fondateurs... Evidemment pour un monde alternatif ce n'est pas une obligation, mais néanmoins.

**Mercredi 30 octobre, 2ème partie**

Le bref trajet jusqu'à l'école fut quelque peu sérieux. Quelques Serpentard avaient bien tenté d'engager la conversation pour se moquer des autres, mais eux-mêmes n'étaient pas très à l'aise : la situation leur échappait complètement : où se situer dans cette histoire ? De plus, ils croyaient ne rien pouvoir faire devant les professeurs : peu d'entre eux avaient réalisé que les professeurs, tous assis à l'avant, avaient visiblement lancé un sort de Silence sur leur partie du car pour taire leurs secrets et s'épargner les bavardages des enfants ...Peter remarqua tout de même que beaucoup de Serpentard étaient aussi attristés que lui de ce qui s'était passé. Mais c'était étrange, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de pareil événement depuis... il ne savait plus trop. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix... Une voix. Splendide et discrète à la fois. Timide et douce, mais pleine de force silencieuse. Un timbre qui n'existe nulle part sur Terre, car sa beauté ne peut subsister ailleurs que dans le rêve. La voix chantait, et tous se taisaient, écoutaient en silence.

« Par le petit garçon qui meurt près de sa mère

Tandis que des enfants s'amusent au parterre

Et par l'oiseau blessé qui ne sait pas comment

Son aile tout à coup s'ensanglante et descend

Par la soif et la faim, et le délire ardent...

Par les quatre horizons qui crucifient le monde

Par tous ceux dont la chair se déchire ou succombe

Par ceux qui sont sans pieds, par ceux qui sont sans mains

Par le malade que l'on opère et qui geint

Et par le juste mis au rang des assassins...

Par la mère apprenant que son fils est guéri

Par l'oiseau rappelant l'oiseau tombé du nid

Par l'herbe qui a soif et recueille l'ondée

Par le baiser perdu, par l'amour redonné

Et par le mendiant retrouvant sa monnaie... »

La voix se tut. Nul n'avait le courage de parler. Peter remarqua plusieurs sanglots plus ou moins étouffés au fond du car, et même Agatha semblait très secouée. Mais, en y réfléchissant, Peter se souvint de combien Agatha avait été troublée – bouleversée serait plutôt le mot en fait – par ce qui s'était passé, et elle semblait plutôt recomposée. La musique serait-elle une véritable échappatoire, un exutoire ? Se demanda Peter. Quelque chose au monde possède donc la capacité de calmer toutes les douleurs ? La magie ? Le théâtre ? La littérature ? L'art ? Le sommeil ? La mort ? Il était assis, les yeux vaguement embués, fixés dans le vide... Et les images défilaient dans sa tête, le Mangemort au-dessus du corps de l'enfant. Et la mère... et le rire. Le bruit le plus sinistre. La tête d'Agatha était légèrement posée sur son épaule. De l'autre côté, James. Et Remus. Et Sirius. Et Peter sut. Ce qui était plus fort que la douleur : l'amitié. Il passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Agatha et la serra contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Sirius était silencieux (chose rare, remarqua Peter) et regardait par la fenêtre le vide noir du tunnel dans lequel était rentré le car. James et Remus se regardaient en silence. Yeux bruns, yeux ambres. Yeux bruns, yeux ambres. Éternellement.

Le car arriva bientôt à Poudlard, et les élèves descendirent : Peter prit une bouffée d'air frais. La vie allait continuer comme avant à Poudlard. Presque comme avant. La préfète des Gryffondor, Lucie Lovely, qui portait si bien son nom que tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage, leur annonça que le traditionnel dîner d'Halloween aurait lieu à 20h, qu'il serait suivi d'une surprise préparée par Dumbledore lui-même, et que les élèves feraient bien de se changer et de mettre une tenue plus festive...Peter jeta un coup d'œil au bas du jean qu'il avait enfilé pour la sortie (l'uniforme de Poudlard n'était pas obligatoire pour les sorties, bien que chaque élève soit obligé de porter le pull avec le blason de sa maison), et se dit que, en effet, les tâches de boue feraient assez mauvaise impression...Il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, suivi de James et Remus, qui traînaient derrière eux un Sirius qui aurait visiblement préféré rester pour charmer la si bien nommée Lucie Lovely !

« Un peu vieille » décida celui-ci en s'éloignant, feignant de ne pas voir James, plié de rire contre un pilier.

« Mais au fait, à votre avis c'est quoi la surprise de Dumbledore ? » Demanda James alors que Sirius buttait pour la énième fois sur le mot de passe, un mot moldu, « Talkie-Walkie », qu'il n'arrivait jamais à prononcer ; ça donnait quelque chose dans le genre de « Walkie-Roccie », voire même « Mooly-Tokie ». Peter vint à son secours en quelques instants, et les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et quelques 3ème année discutaient paisiblement au coin du feu. L'un d'entre eux leva la tête à l'entrée des jeunes garçons et dit d'un air moqueur :

« Tiens, revoilà les moucherons ! Alors les bébés, on s'est acheté des jouets à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Sirius répondit immédiatement :

« Oui, on a sauvé le monde. Enfin, on... J'AI sauvé le monde ! » dit-il en haussant le ton d'un air faussement énervé « MOI, MOI, MOI ET MOI ! QUE MOI ! »

« Et moi... » rajouta Remus. Ceci fut suivi d'un éclat de rire général, et les garçons montèrent vers leur dortoir.

« Bon. » Dit James, une fois arrivé en haut. « Qu'est-ce que je mets ? »

Sirius se jeta sur son lit et dit d'un air triste :

« J'ai rien à mettre de particulier moi ! »

« Moi non plus, t'inquiète ! » Répondit Remus. « On va improviser ! »

Peter les regarda du coin de l'œil : Sirius semblait vraiment déçu. Pourtant, Peter croyait que rien n'aurait jamais pu entamer la bonne humeur de son ami... Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa malle : on y trouvait pas moins de 10 robes de couleur, toutes différentes, dont certaines étaient vraiment magnifiques : on y retrouvait véritablement tout le talent d'un siècle de haute couture française. Mais pas de la haute couture maniérée ou grotesque : c'était des robes de bal élégantes et simples...

« C'est très distingué tout ça » commenta Peter. « Un peu trop pour moi au fond ! Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez votre bonheur-là dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la taille » ajouta t'il en surprenant un coup d'œil perplexe de Remus, qui était nettement plus grand que lui. « Toutes mes robes sont dotées d'un sort de Taille : elles s'adapteront parfaitement à votre taille, et si jamais vous les voulez plus ou moins amples, il suffit de le dire ! »

Sirius était aux anges. Il se jeta sur la malle. Remus s'y prit plus posément, et extirpa du tas de robes que James avait négligemment écartées (sans vraiment les regarder en détail d'ailleurs) une robe unie gris foncé qui brillait très légèrement de reflets noirs. Il l'enfila d'un geste souple. Elle lui allait à merveille.

« Pfff » dit Sirius d'un air faussement désespéré. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouve tout de suite ce que tu veux, et qu'en plus ça te va à merveille ! »

Peter était aux anges : il lui semblait qu'il était vraiment pour quelque chose dans le bonheur de ses amis...

C'est alors que James sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une robe rouge foncé, d'une couleur très délicate, voyante mais non tapageuse. Elle ne brillait pas, et sembla plutôt anonyme à Peter, malgré la finesse de la couleur. Mais lorsque James s'avança dans la lumière pâle du soleil qui se couchait à travers la fenêtre, Peter vit apparaître des reflets d'or sur la poitrine de James : un lion triomphant couché sur deux épées croisées...

« C'est quoi ce blason, James ? » Demanda Remus. Sirius leva la tête, stupéfait : « on dirait le blason de Gryffondor, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'épées sur ce blason... »

James était un peu gèné :

« En réalité, vous n'avez ni tout à fait tort, ni tout à fait raison ! Oui, ça ressemble au symbole de Gryffondor, parce que ça en est dérivé... La fille aînée de Godric Gryffondor, Léonia, épousa Henry Potter, et ils joignirent leurs blasons pour fonder une des plus anciennes familles de l'histoire de la magie. J'ai reçu cette robe de mon père : on lui avait aussi donnée lors de son entrée à Poudlard. C'était la robe de mariage de Henry Potter, qui n'avait pas attendu pour joindre les blasons !! »

Peter sentit que quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire. Il regarda autour de lui : Sirius admirait la robe, bouche bée, tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils, l'air perplexe. Enfin, Peter mit le doigt sur le problème :

« Mais...ça veut dire que... »

« Que tu étais sûr d'entrer à Gryffondor » finit Remus. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une part d'hérédité dans les choix des Maisons... »

Sirius se redressa brutalement :

« QUOI ? Il y a une part d'hérédité dans la désignation des Maisons ?! Je trouve ça scandaleux ! » Puis sa voix s'adoucit. « Bah, visiblement je suis là pour faire mentir les généralités. En tout cas, heureusement que je suis à Gryffondor. Avec une famille de tels Serpentard, j'ai de la chance... »

« Alors ce n'est pas un hasard...tu descends bien des Black... » dit Peter

« Eh oui : « Deux manières de briller : rejeter la lumière ou la produire » C'est la devise de la maison. Devise aussi noire que notre nom... »

« Il ne croit pas si bien dire » pensa Peter, admirant pour l'énième fois les traits sombres de Sirius. « Mais en fait... comment se fait-il que je sois à Gryffondor ? » Se demanda-t-il Mais il n'osa pas poser la question à ses amis ; il avait bien trop peur qu'ils se moquent de lui, surtout Sirius, dont il avait vu qu'il pouvait être – comment dire ? – piquant...

Les garçons se replongèrent dans le choix de leurs robes de bal, et Sirius extirpa bientôt du tas une splendide robe de soie bleu clair à galons noirs. Il l'essaya : elle lui allait parfaitement. Peter, quant à lui, venait d'enfiler une belle robe vert foncé. Il la trouva bien, et Sirius hasarda même un « Ouahou Peter, t'es trop classe avec ça, en plus ça te maigrit » avant de rougir de honte devant la stupidité de sa phrase. Mais Peter ne lui en tint aucun gré, bien trop absorbé par la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir. « Ouais, pas mal » pensa-t-il « si je pouvais m'arranger un peu plus encore ça serait parfait, mais déjà là c'est pas mal... » Sirius, qui lui aussi s'admirait sans relâche dans le miroir (« avec plus de raison que moi » pensa Peter, non sans amertume), leva la tête et regarda James :

« Je pourrais essayer ta robe James ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix timide. James accepta et enleva rapidement la robe rouge, attrapant au passage celle de Sirius. Mais chacun des garçons eût beau essayer toutes les autres robes, aucune ne lui allait aussi bien que la sienne...Exception faite de Remus, qui était splendide dans la robe de James : il dégageait une sorte de majesté que Tolkien eût dite digne d'Aragorn au pied de l'Argonath : ce n'était plus du tout le Remus physiquement terne de la vie de tous les jours, celui qui, accablé de fatigue et visiblement de soucis, disparaissait si souvent pour l'infirmerie ; c'était un enfant avec la tenue d'un homme, dégageant une puissance d'homme et ayant la carrure d'un homme. Mais c'était un enfant. Conscient que les trois autres garçons le regardaient, il ôta vite la robe et la rendit à James avec un petit « Merci, elle est très belle mais elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi ! » Qui fit soupirer Sirius d'amusement. Le « pauvre Rem' » comme il l'appelait ne s'était vraiment pas vu !

Ils auraient pu discuter ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, à rire et se moquer. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. James alla ouvrir. C'était Lily :

« Salut... euh... »

« Entre, Lily, entre ! » Dit Sirius de son naturel spontané. Mais aucun des garçons n'était préparé à ça. Et surtout pas James. Lily était splendide : il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour ça. Elle portait une robe verte assez sobre, exactement de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle lui allait parfaitement, et paraissait tout à fait appropriée à son corps entre l'enfance et le début de l'adolescence. Lily s'était lâché les cheveux, et avait bouclé quelques mèches aux pointes ; ses cheveux lui tombaient délicatement jusqu'au milieu du dos. James était sous le charme, ce qui fit grogner Peter à côté de lui. La jeune fille continua :

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais en fait il est l'heure, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, vous avez pas envie de rater le début de la fête ! »

« Mais oui ! » Reprit Sirius. « La fête ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Vous croyez que ça sera quoi ? »

En chemin pour la Grande Salle, alors que les 4 garçons et Lily avaient été rejoints par Agatha, les suggestions allaient bon train, chacun défendant son idée : soirée dansante, feu d'artifice, dîner spécial (mais spécial quoi en fait ?), jeux magiques, soirée à thème, visite d'un personnage célèbre ...Lily, fidèle à ses origines, proposait des thèmes moldus dont les autres n'avaient jamais (ou quasiment pas) entendu parler : un certain Seigneur des Anneaux, un gros livre nommé « Autant en emporte le vent », dont Lily ne se séparait jamais, et tout un tas d'histoires diverses et variées. Quelques-unes, concernant Viviane ou Merlin, se recoupaient avec des histoires sorcières, mais divergeaient en tant de points... Curieusement, Peter remarqua, le Grand Escalier ne leur fit aucune difficulté pour les amener au plus vite dans la Grande Salle, si bien qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent à aucun palier imprévu, ni ne « visitèrent » de couloir nouveau. En quelques minutes, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà là, mais les Gryffondor n'étaient de loin pas les derniers. En revanche, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à l'arrivée de James, Lily, Sirius et...Remus, tous les quatre très élégants et bien habillés. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et se mirent à bavarder tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves :

« Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions de l'après-midi » (Peter ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et, en jetant en rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, vit qu'il n'était pas le seul.) « Ce soir, c'est Halloween. Mais plutôt qu'une soirée banale, nous avons décidé de vous organiser une « visite » un peu spéciale : la découverte des aspects cachés du château de Poudlard. »

De tout ce que les élèves avaient imaginé, rien ne se rapprochait de ça : c'était une idée géniale. James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire un peu machiavélique. C'est sûr, pour eux, c'était une occasion rêvée d'approfondir leur connaissance du château.

Dumbledore continua :

« Vous allez donc vous répartir en équipes de 10, et vous serez dirigé par une créature magique à laquelle vous serez lié de manière magique, afin qu'elle vous protège et... » Les yeux de Dumbledore balayèrent rapidement la salle, et Peter eut l'impression qu'ils s'attardaient un peu sur James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. « ...vous surveille ! »

Peter se retrouva avec les trois autres garçons et Lily et Agatha. Mais leur équipe n'étant pas au complet, ils se retrouvèrent accompagnés... des élèves qu'ils avaient le moins envie de voir : Severus Snape et ses trois acolytes de Serpentard : Mulciber, Travers et Nott. Trois garçons assez différents, et pourtant semblables : Serpentard, en un mot. Mulciber, fin et cruel. Nott, brutal et bestial. Travers, lui, était un assez beau garçon à l'air indifférent et au sourire cynique : il ne faisait pas bon l'approcher s'il était décidé à être contre vous : il était d'une ironie assez insupportable, insolent et direct. Et Snape, pareil à lui-même : gris et renfermé. Un prof que Peter ne connaissait pas les conduisit à une armure en pied qui s'anima dès qu'ils arrivèrent :

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Chevalier Sir Simon Knightly –oui, je sais, je porte très bien mon nom » dit-il d'un air un peu pédant. Il déplaisait assez fortement à Peter. Le Chevalier continua :

« Bien. Vous m'appellerez Sir, ou Monseigneur, comme vous voulez. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous présenter... Les demoiselles d'abord ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Lily et Agatha.

Lily s'avança :

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis d'origine Moldue, n'en déplaise à ces Messieurs » dit-elle en tournant un œil critique vers les Serpentard. « Je suis à Gryffondor, et fière de l'être... » Elle appuya ces mots ; un autre message très clair pour les Serpentard. « Je ne connais pas du tout les rouages d'un château magique, donc si je pose trop de questions, c'est normal ! »

Elle laissa la place à Agatha, qui s'avança à son tour. Mais, à la grande surprise de Peter, elle ne fit aucun effort pour restreindre les pouvoirs magiques de sa voix :

« Je m'appelle Agatha Glaner. Je pense que vous l'avez deviné, je possède le pouvoir (presque éteint) des Evocateurs. Je suis à Gryffondor, et c'est aussi une très grande fierté pour moi. »

Lily sourit à ces mots, prononcés avec tant de fermeté de la part d'une si petite fille : à côté des quatre Serpentards, déjà grands, et même de Remus, elle paraissait vraiment minuscule, et Peter eu envie de la protéger. Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour avoir une petite faiblesse ! Les Serpentard semblaient stupéfaits par la voix d'Agatha, mais le Chevalier ne fit que sourire tranquillement (si tant est qu'une armure puisse sourire !).Il se tourna alors vers les Serpentard. Snape s'avança avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

« Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je suis à Serpentard, et je m'intéresse particulièrement aux Potions et aux Runes Noires. »

Travers ensuite :

« Je suis Silver Travers. Serpentard, évidemment. Et voici Brutus Nott et Sinistrus « Steel » Mulciber. Eux aussi Serpentards ! Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et nous ne sommes pas près de nous séparer ! »

Le Chevalier les guida ensuite dans le hall d'entrée.

« Donc nous voici dans le hall. »

« On avait remarqué » souffla (relativement stupidement) Mulciber à Nott. Lily, exaspérée, voulut les faire taire, mais Remus, debout à côté d'elle, posa la main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se décontracta doucement, et adressa un petit sourire en coin au garçon.

Le Chevalier se lança alors dans un discours interminable. Si son ton n'avait pas été aussi pompeux, Peter aurait sans doute trouvé son récit absolument passionnant :

« Ce hall fut la première chose construite par les Quatre Fondateurs, qui bâtirent eux-mêmes tout le château, avec ses mystères. Il est dit que même les Quatre Fondateurs (y compris les deux grands, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard) ne connurent jamais tous les mécanismes du château, car ils s'étaient installés sur une puissante Source magique qui datait visiblement de bien avant, et qui était dissimulée sous les ruines d'une étrange construction, dont la description est faite dans les Mémoires privés de Gryffondor, mémoires qui ont été malheureusement « égarés » quelque part dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Il semblerait donc que la magie de Poudlard leur soit bien antérieure : elle daterait peut-être même de Merlin lui-même, fondateur du système magique tel que nous le connaissons.

Personne ne sait où se trouve la Source de Poudlard, ce n'est même pas sûr que Dumbledore la connaisse. En tout cas, s'il la connaît, il est le seul du siècle ; il est dit que tout mage Noir qui connaîtrait la localisation de la Source de Poudlard pourrait la corrompre et ainsi prendre possession de l'école, et sans doute du monde magique anglais. Il semblerait que la Source soit reliée à toutes les autres Sources du monde, dont presque aucunes n'ont été localisées, sauf celles de Ayers Rock, le rocher australien : les colons britanniques ne l'ont jamais su, mais les Aborigène australiens possédaient de grands pouvoirs, et s'il y avait eu parmi les colons des magiciens, ils auraient sans doute tout fait pour préserver la culture aborigène. La Source de Ayers Rock se présenterait sous la forme d'un diamant, le plus beau et le plus gros du monde, situé exactement au centre du rocher, et donc absolument inaccessible par les hommes. Mais sa présence a été détectée par l'afflux de créatures magiques nocturnes qui se rassemblaient pour se nourrir de la magie du lieu : les Aborigènes qui chassaient les animaux se sont aperçus de leurs capacités bizarres et en les observant jour et nuit parvinrent à la conclusion que le rocher était magique. Et c'est ainsi que Ayers Rock devint le lieu sacré des Aborigènes. Heureusement pour eux, les Colons ne surent jamais que le diamant existait, et ne tentèrent donc jamais de chercher des métaux dans Ayers Rock !

En dehors de celle d'Ayers Rock, personne ne connaît les lieux précis des Sources. On suppose qu'il s'en trouve une à Poudlard. Des sources sont envisageables par exemple à Stonehenge, dans le parc du Yellowstone, à Pompéi, un peu partout dans le monde en fait... »

Travers choisit la seule pose du Chevalier pour lui glisser :

« Excusez-moi, _Sir » _dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. « Mais pourrions nous avancer ? Le temps s'écoule, et tous les groupes sont déjà partis... »

Le Chevalier grommela, et s'exécuta .La suite de la visite les mena dans des couloirs vides, au hasard des escaliers, des portes qui s'ouvraient ou restaient fermées, apparaissaient, disparaissaient. Ils traversèrent plusieurs murs qui s'ouvraient mystérieusement devant eux ; Peter sentit que, s'ils n'avaient pas eu « l'entraînement » du Poudlard Express avec le quai 1 et 3/4, la plupart d'entre eux, y compris les fiers Serpentard, auraient eu beaucoup de difficultés à se jeter contre ces murs ! Les salles se succédaient, plus folles les unes que les autres : collections de tasses à café, de balayettes, d'objets moldus. Ils passèrent dans une salle immense, sorte de bibliothèque gigantesque qui ne contenait que des petits boîtiers rectangulaires de la taille d'un livre, et un écran géant au milieu de la salle. Lily parut très intriguée, mais le Chevalier lança d'un air dédaigneux :

« C'est la future technologie moldue. Je crois qu'ils appelleront ça des DBD...DVD, je ne sais plus ! Dumbledore est fan de ces trucs là, et comme Poudlard est gentil avec son directeur, le château fait un effort... ! »

Tous les enfants étaient émerveillés: ils traversèrent une vingtaine de salles, toutes extravagantes et extraordinairement inutiles. Ils montaient un long escalier raide lorsque le Chevalier déclara :

« Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi servent ces salles, ni d'où elles viennent . Il semblerait que Dumbledore est peut-être au courant, mais il m'est impossible de donner la moindre information sur cela, je n'en sais rien... »

« Le GRAND Chevalier ne sait pas ça ? Et il l'avoue, en plus ? » murmura Mulciber à Nott. Pour Lily, qui supportait depuis le début de la visite les insupportables commentaires des Serpentard, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alors que le Chevalier parlait encore, elle hurla :

« LA FERME !! ».

Le Chevalier se retourna brusquement :

« Ma petite fille, je ne sais pas vraiment à quel jeu vous jouez avec votre vocabulaire grossier et votre comportement inadmissible. Veuillez cesser immédiatement »

Dit–il d'un ton brusque, achevant de paniquer Lily, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Travers émit un bruit qui ressemblait furieusement à un petit rire de moquerie. Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui satura : il se jeta sur le garçon, le fit rouler à terre devant les yeux ébahis du Chevalier qui, complètement perdu, décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Remus, dans sa furie, ne parvint pas à se contrôler, et, emportant Travers dans sa chute, roula dans les escaliers. Peter et Agatha se précipitèrent vers le bord des escaliers : Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Ni Remus, ni Travers : l'espace autour d'eux était vide. James et Sirius, qui venaient de les rejoindre, étaient stupéfaits, et se précipitèrent vers le bas des escaliers, suivis de près par Peter, Agatha et Lily. Le Chevalier ne remarqua même pas leur départ, occupé qu'il était à faire une leçon aux Serpentard restants.

Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne s'aperçut, occupés qu'ils étaient dans la recherche active de Remus, que l'escalier se remplissait peu à peu d'un brouillard opaque, et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Peter, tendant la main pour prendre celle d'Agatha, ne rencontra que de la fumée. Et sa voix se perdit dans la brume. Il était perdu.


End file.
